Caminos
by Michaelisa
Summary: Esto es lo que sale si no tienes internet (a no ser que estés de pie con el portátil en la ventana) y juegas Assasins Creed. Espero que os guste!


Metió sus manos en la cristalina agua difuminando su reflejo y cerró los ojos salpicándose aquel limpio y fresco líquido en la cara. Suspiró mientras de nuevo repetía el mismo acto y luego se incorporaba mirando directamente el sol del atardecer. Pronto llegaría la hora acordada y debería acudir a la reunión con su nuevo mentor y no sabía como sentirse exactamente. Aquel hombre tenía una gran fama en ser el mejor de todos los que pisaban la tierra en ese momento y él iba a tener la suerte de ser entrenado por esa misma persona. Estaba seguro de que a pesar de ser un hombre paciente (como todos tenían que serlo) no debía llegar tarde, así que se dirigió al castillo y subió las escaleras a paso ligero. Miró a sus lados y vio a varios de sus compañeros sonreírle y dirigiéndole miradas de apoyo. Les devolvió la sonrisa y se ajustó la capucha justo delante de las grandes puertas de madera antes de pasarlas. Uno de los que custodiaban el lugar se acercó a él, no con intenciones de detenerlo pues ya lo conocía.

– Buenas tardes, Castiel. ¿Hoy es tu primer día con el nuevo mentor, verdad? – Preguntó –

– Buenos días, Balthazar – Respondió cordialmente con el rostro algo serio al saludo, un poco impaciente por el tiempo – Sí, hoy es y no me gustaría llegar tarde.

– Está en la biblioteca esperándote, no te tomes tan en serio la hora desde el primer momento o te vas a arrepentir – Sonrió con confianza apartándose para dejarle paso – Suerte, aunque espero que no la necesites.

Asintió educadamente y se puso en marcha hacia la tercera puerta que se encontraba en aquella planta baja. Llegó hasta ella y golpeó suavemente dos veces esperando el permiso para pasar. Al otro lado oyó la voz de su mentor dándole el paso y sin dudarlo más entró a la gran biblioteca mientras se inclinaba con respeto.

– Buenos días, mi mentor.

– Buenos días... – Dijo en un tono bajo, pero muy nítido y claro. El hombre levantó un poco la cabeza mirando por debajo de la capucha– y llámame Altair, por favor.

Lo vio mientras asentía a aquella petición, que sonó más a una orden. Aquel hombre lo invitó a sentarse frente a él en una de las mesas de aquel lugar y sin tardar nada volvió a obedecerle.

– A partir de hoy seré tu mentor y deberás hacer caso a todo lo que yo diga, asigne y ordene. No importa que oigas ni que veas, nunca deberás dudar de mí, ¿he sido claro?

– Muy claro – Respondió escuetamente mientras asentía, no debía pedir explicaciones y por lo tanto no lo haría

– Bien – Entrelazando sus dedos sobre la mesa lo observó detenidamente – Normalmente deberíamos comprobar tus habilidades, pero me he encargado personalmente de revisarlas y sé que son excelentes. Por lo tanto, veo una pérdida de tiempo que nos centremos en eso.

Castiel sólo asintió algo asombrado de que le hubiera observado luchar. No le contradijo en su decisión, no debía hacerlo tampoco.

– Quiero que mañana a primera hora estés listo, saldremos a hacer algunas órdenes que me han sido destinadas y así entrenarás. Por supuesto hay reglas – Se levantó mientras cerraba uno de los libros y lo dejaba en una de las estanterías mientras se giraba mirándole oscurecidamente por la poca luminosidad que dejaba la capucha sobre el rostro –. Siempre irás detrás de mí y nunca actuarás si yo no lo digo, si alguna vez desobedeces dejaré de entrenarte.

Altair se giró dando por zanjada la discusión y salió por la puerta de la biblioteca. Castiel se quedó mirando por las ventanas viendo como el sol empezaba a ocultarse. Iba a ser difícil su entrenamiento junto a aquel asesino, pero sin duda estaba en las mejores manos y no podía arriesgar a perder la oportunidad.

Pasó días y semanas en misiones muy distintas unas entre sí, sin duda siendo el mejor entrenamiento que había podido recibir en su vida. Comenzó recabando información para los próximos objetivos de su mentor mientras éste acababa con cada uno de los enemigos que se le cruzaban. Era frío y creía fervientemente en su juicio, dejando al lado cualquier atisbo de duda a la hora de actuar.

Era de noche y en las calles el frío espantaba a los transeúntes, incluso los caballos parecían no querer pasar ni un segundo fuera y nerviosos fueron guardados en las cuadras a resguardo. Castiel llegó hasta la puerta de una taberna y pasó dentro colocándose sigilosamente en una de las mesas de la esquina. Con la cabeza algo agachada veía con detenimiento todo el lugar, buscando a la camarera que le habían descrito. Altair había sido claro con las órdenes; él y Castiel debían ir a dos puntos distintos dónde se rumoreaba que la camarera de uno de esos lados tenía contacto directo con ese comerciante que podría tener información sobre el objeto que buscaba el jefe de los asesinos. Desconocían cual era éste, sólo sabían que era apodado _Muerte_, nada más. Pero no cuestionaban la importancia de encontrarlo. Si la camarera daba señales de que esos rumores son ciertos tendrían que traerla con vida a un punto de confianza situado en Jerusalén. Debía tener cuidado porque según informaciones adicionales podría haber algún templario buscando lo mismo que ellos y tenían que actuar rápido en ese caso.

– Buenas señor, ¿qué desea tomar?

Sonrió levemente sabiendo que no se veían sus labios, viendo como su objetivo se había acercado hasta él quitándole el trabajo. Aquella muchacha era algo baja de estatura y tenía el pelo largo, ondulado y de color castaño. A pesar de que sonreía se notaba que estaba asqueada por su trabajo, escondiendo tras ella quizás una vocación oculta.

– Sólo agua, por favor, que esté bien fría a ser posible.

La vio alejarse y dio una pasada con la mirada por el lugar. En apenas un momento ya tenía la bebida delante y se sirvió un vaso para disimular. Oyó que la puerta se abría y maldijo entre dientes al ver quienes entraban. Guardias, perfecto. Ahora debería tener el doble de cuidado y por desgracia el destino parecía ir en su contra pues nada más entrar uno de ellos se acercó hasta él con cara de muy pocos amigos.

– Eh, tú, ¿por qué llevas la cara tapada? Quítate la capucha.

Levantó la cabeza para mirarle seriamente, intentando identificar como era aquel tipo. La luz estaba justo a las espaldas de éste y no podía ver nada de él, sólo que era grande e imponía poder.

– No quiero repetirlo de nuevo, quítate la capucha y responde.

Notó que aquel hombre empezaba a enfadarse y lo vio girarse tomando una de las lámparas poniéndola en la mesa y alargando la mano hasta su rostro. Estuvo apunto de sacar las cuchillas ocultas pero no podía fastidiar el plan o las represalias por parte de Altair serían muy duras, así que se dejó destapar y entrecerró levemente los ojos con el primer contacto de la luz. Cuando se acostumbró miró de nuevo a aquel guardia quedándose sin palabras. Sus azules ojos tuvieron un contacto directo con aquellas joyas verdes que brillaban intensamente por el enfado, haciéndolas temibles y penetrantes. El semblante serio sólo le daba un aire más peligroso y de poder, sin embargo casi juró ver en aquel hombre un alma pura y limpia sólo con descifrar su cara. El desconocido pareció también quedarse algo asombrado y en silencio mientras lo observaba, hasta que reaccionó carraspeando la garganta.

– Así está mejor, no vuelvas a taparte si no quieres tener problemas.

Lo vio girarse hasta que se sentó a dos mesas a la derecha de él, aun con el habla perdida en algún lado. Había tenido suerte de que no le interrogase y eso le extrañó, lo más normal es que le hubiera hecho mil preguntas sobre el motivo de la capucha y no que le dejase ir tan fácil. Todos esos guardias (templarios, por supuesto) eran unos idiotas integrales, brutos y sin espíritu para pensar por sí mismos que se dedicaban a avasallar a cualquier ciudadano para destacar su cargo. Para su suerte, había dado con uno que no era así. Le echó una mirada a la camarera y ésta parecía seguir sirviendo tranquilamente, acercándose a la mesa de los guardias. Agudizó el oído para escuchar la conversación.

– Buenos días Ruby, ¿cómo va todo?

Preguntó uno de los soldados que acompañaban a aquel hombre.

– Hola Sam – Sonrió por primera vez desde que Castiel había llegado – Como siempre, ya sabes. Espero que esta noche no haya otra pelea de borrachos, con vosotros aquí eso no pasará.

– Nadie dijo que fuéramos a defender esto, así que no te hagas ilusiones – Contestó ahora sí aquel soldado, que ahora que podía apreciarlo bien tenía unas ropas y unos distintivos diferentes a los demás. Seguramente sería el general de los que iban con él –

– Siempre tan amable, Dean – La ironía fue la primera bebida que sirvió aquella mujer en la mesa –

Éste dejó de responderle girando su cabeza hacia la izquierda, observando la mesa de aquel chico al que le había quitado la capucha. Castiel había visto sus intenciones de mirarle y había tenido la suficiente rapidez de tomar el vaso de agua bebiéndoselo mientras sacaba un pequeño papel que leía interpretando interés. No se había sentido intimidado por nadie, quizás en algunas ocasiones por Altair... pero ni así había sido de esa forma que sentía en ese instante. La mirada de aquel hombre (Dean, si no había oído mal) era penetrante y dura a partes iguales, por suerte le hablaron y tuvo que dejar de observarlo.

– No le hagas caso – Dijo Sam algo enfadado por la reacción del capitán – Ya sabes como es mi hermano, además es nuestro deber ayudar al ciudadano en problemas así que si algo pasa tenemos que colaborar.

Dean gruñó no muy de acuerdo con tener que hacerlo.

– Además, ¿por qué hay que pensar en que algo va a ocurrir? Todo está tranquilo hoy, ¿no?

– No del todo... – Susurraba la camarera mientras les miraba – ¿Veis a aquel hombre de la barra?

Castiel y todos los soldados miraron disimuladamente hacia aquel punto, viendo a aquel mastodonte de hombre en la barra bebiendo a morro de una botella de alcohol.

– El otro día un hombre con poder intentó secuestrar a su familia usando a sus guardias, pero al final pudo evitarlo aunque su mujer fue herida en el encuentro y falleció ayer – La tristeza de sus palabras le hacía bajar la voz un poco más, por suerte Castiel tenía un gran oído –. Para mi desgracia, ese hombre con poder se encuentra ahí – Señaló a otra de las esquinas a una de las mesas más escandalosas y sin duda de las más numerosas que había en la taberna. Reían y comían como si nada hubiera pasado – Arrestaron a los agresores, pero no se pudo probar que aquel hombre era culpable y temo que empiecen a luchar aquí.

Una de las mesas gritó el nombre de la camarera y ésta con muy malas pulgas se alejó a atenderlos. Castiel observó que Dean estaba con la mirada fija en el hombre de la barra, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. Instantes después, se volvió a centrar en quien había dicho que era su hermano y empezaron a hablar de otros asuntos.

Había pasado ya un gran rato y se sentía incómodo, pues más de una vez había notado en él la mirada de aquel soldado y eso le hacía sentir escalofríos. Por suerte la camarera distrajo sus ojos cuando se había acercado a un hombre en la barra y recibía una nota mientras asentía y se dirigía a una de las puertas traseras. Tenía que seguirla y no perderla de vista, así que se levantó dirigiéndose a la barra. Oyó en ese instante que algo de cristal caía al suelo y notó algo cortante hincándose en su pierna derecha profundamente. Cerró los ojos un momento y gruñó por el dolor sintiendo la sangre que corría por su piel hasta el suelo.

– ¡MALLLLDITO HIJO DE... DE PU-TA!

Los gritos se apoderaron de la taberna y levantó la cabeza para ver como aquel enorme hombre que había estado en la barra, ahora totalmente borracho tomaba un montón de cuchillos y se disponía a lanzarlos hacia la dirección de Castiel. Tras él estaba la mesa del hombre rico que gritaba por su inocencia e intentó moverse cuando vio aquellas afiladas armas dirigirse hacia él, como si el otro hombre no lo viera y sólo estuviese cegado por la ira en atacar al asesino de su familia.

– ¡Mierda, cuidado, apártate!

– ¡QUIETO!

Apenas pudo ver lo siguiente que ocurría delante de sus ojos. De repente se vio tirado en el suelo con un gran peso sobre él que lo protegía del alboroto y a varios metros aquel agresor estaba igual tirado con el más grande los soldados, Sam, atrapándole las manos para detenerlo. Giró su cabeza hacia la derecha topándose con una algo rasposa mejilla contra la suya y una respiración sobre su cuello que le hizo temblar de arriba a abajo. Con los ojos buscó los de su protector y se encontró con la verde mirada de éste.

– Pensaba que tendrías más habilidad, asesino.

Su sangre se heló nada más oírle atrapado bajo su cuerpo. Que un soldado supiera lo que era no entraba dentro de las ___buenas señales__. _Tragó saliva intentando moverse para escapar, pero la fuerza de aquel hombre era descomunal y el movimiento sólo hizo que el cristal de su pierna lo cortase más impidiéndole moverla por un momento. Al ver que no tenía escapatoria mantuvo el semblante serio y desafiante mirando el rostro de Dean, tan oscurecido e indescifrable que le daba algo de miedo.

– Ya estamos fuera de peligro – Dijo Sam atrapando las manos de aquel lloroso hombre, levantándolo para ponerlo de pie –

Castiel sintió bastante lástima de aquella persona que lloraba desconsoladamente y gritaba hacia la mesa del hombre rico toda clase de insultos y recriminaciones. Describía con tristeza lo hermosa que había sido su mujer y lo que había supuesto la pérdida de ésta, conmoviendo a más de uno de los presentes. Pedía clemencia por aquel corazón roto que no sabía que estaba haciendo y Castiel vio que Dean estaba pensando que hacer con él.

– No puedes dejar que lo maten... – Susurró mirando al capitán de los soldados directamente a los ojos –

– Ha estado apunto de asesinarte, cosa que me parece irónica – Se burló sonriendo con prepotencia haciendo que Castiel frunciera el ceño –. Aun así, ¿quieres dejar que viva?

– Todos cometemos errores en la vida, la soledad y el dolor nos hacen elegir los peores caminos – Habló convencido mientras no apartaba sus ojos de los de Dean – Además, tiene hijos por lo que he oído.

– ¿Nos has estado oyendo y espiando?

– Eso no es ahora el caso – Gruñó mirando de nuevo hacia el hombre – No se merece morir, quizás el perdón le haga recapacitar.

Dean miraba directamente los ojos de aquel hombre que aun protegía bajo su cuerpo, oyendo sus palabras y reflexiones.

– Irá a la cárcel – Lo detuvo con la mano antes de que pudiera replicar – Sólo esta noche, para que no llegue a su casa apestando a alcohol y mugriento de haber estado en el suelo – Dijo bajando su mano por la pierna de Castiel, haciéndole tensarse al completo. El capitán sonrió al ver lo nervioso que le había puesto y llegó hasta el cristal clavado sacándolo rápidamente para evitar más el dolor –

El dolor que recorrió por toda su pierna casi le hace gritar, por suerte estaba entrenado para soportar más cosas y se contuvo algo enfadado por la brusquedad de Dean, aunque sabía que ésta había sido necesaria y sin duda el mejor método. Lo ayudó a levantarse dejándolo sentado en una de las mesas mientras Sam sacaba de allí al hombre, seguido por las órdenes directas de su hermano. Los demás soldados empezaron a desalojar la taberna pretendiendo cerrarla por aquella noche, saliendo ellos detrás dejándolos solos. Castiel pudo ver como su acompañante iba hasta la barra y tomaba una botella de alcohol y varios paños limpios, volviendo hasta él y arrodillándose mientras abría con los dientes el corcho de la botella.

– No tengo que decirte que esto va a escocer, ¿verdad?

Dean ni siquiera esperó a que contestase para echarle aquel líquido sobre la herida que sin remedio empezaba a arder sobre la piel del asesino. Éste cerró los ojos con fuerza apretando la mandíbula, sudando por el esfuerzo y el abrasamiento que sentía sobre su piel. Notó que el capitán presionaba su herida con el paño para insensibilizar la zona y limpiar los restos de sangre y de bebida de su piel. Castiel se dejó hacer durante un rato observándole con demasiadas dudas que no pudo reprimir más.

– Sabes que soy un asesino, ¿por qué no me has arrestado ya?

– No te responderé a eso.

Frunció ligeramente el ceño intentando apartar su pierna, pero la mano de Dean se lo impidió sujetándolo del tobillo.

– No seas crío, el motivo no debería importante. Sólo estás teniendo demasiada suerte esta noche – respondió el capitán con el semblante serio mirando fijamente a Castiel –.

– Ahora es cuando me dices que si me ves de nuevo no dudarás en matarme, ¿no? – Bromeó instantes después, viendo que con aquel hombre era imposible sacar algo en claro –

– Puede ser – Dean sonrió levemente mientras rodeaba la herida del asesino con uno de los paños limpios y le hacía un nudo a modo de vendaje. Luego se incorporó con el rostro totalmente serio –. Realmente no me gustaría verte otra vez, porque eso significaría que tendría que matarte.

– ¿Y es que acaso no quieres matarme? – Preguntó algo asombrado mientras se incorporaba, quedando peligrosamente cerca de él, casi rozándose sus cuerpos –

Dean pareció dudar el responder la pregunta o no, pero al final habló.

– No.

– Vaya... no esperaba eso – Susurró sintiendo el aliento del capitán contra sus labios –

– Eso no significa que un día no tenga que hacerlo por deber, así que espero no verte más.

Castiel tragó saliva algo nervioso, dudando ahora él sobre si hablar o no. Suspiró mientras se acercaba más a él rozando sus cuerpos y hablaba a su oído.

– ¿Seguro que no quieres verme más?

El asesino sonrió sintiendo el escalofrío que había recorrido el cuerpo de Dean nada más susurrar aquello, haciendo que su piel se erizase en una sensación placentera llena de poder. Alejó un poco su rostro y miró fijamente aquellos ojos verdes, dónde cualquier persona caería sin dudarlo hipnotizado por su hermosura. El capitán también parecía perdido en los aquellos brillantes y azules ojos de tal forma que no había respondido un ___N__o_, dejando ver que era un ___Por supuesto que quiero_. No pudo evitar humedecerse los labios con la lengua, deseando probar los de aquel asesino que rogaban por un poco de atención y humedad. Castiel suspiró profundamente mientras miraba el brillo que ahora tenían los labios de Dean gracias a su lengua y se mordió el labio conteniéndose de atacarle, En ese instante la puerta se abrió y con una rapidez que Castiel no había demostrado antes, se había sentado en la mesa dejando el frio pasar entre ambos cuerpos.

– Dean, tenemos que irnos ya – Habló Sam desde la puerta mientras estaba quieto esperándole –

El aludido miró una última vez tan intensamente que pareció durar eternidades, pero pronto se dio la vuelta marchándose con su hermano y dejando el lugar completamente sólo. Eso hizo que Castiel volviera a la realidad y entrase en pánico en ese instante. ¿Qué había hecho? Por un momento quiso abalanzarse contra aquel capitán para besarle, que era hombre (y templario, por añadirle otro detalle más) y apenas acababa de conocer. Sin duda Dios estaba haciéndole pruebas o algo así, porque eso no era normal en él. Suspiró sintiéndose algo recuperado del dolor y salió del lugar tomando un caballo y dirigiéndose a Jerusalén.

Nada más llegar tuvo noticias de que Altair había encontrado en dónde él había ido a la mujer y tuvo que disimular muy bien e inventarse una historia muy buena y realista de cómo había sido su noche y porqué había sido herido. Se había olvidado completamente de su misión por primera vez, por culpa de Dean, quien le había salvado de una muerte segura. Por suerte su mentor dejó de hacerle preguntas y sin tardar un momento más volvieron a la ciudad con la mujer. Ésta fue interrogada y tardó tres días en confesar dónde se encontraba el comerciante que buscaban y pronto irían a por él.

– Te noto distraído desde que volvimos, Castiel, ¿ocurre algo?

El aludido giró la cabeza mirando a Altair, que se había parado a su lado apoyando las manos en la barandilla de madera observando la pequeña ciudad.

– No ocurre nada, no te preocupes – Contestó con el semblante serio –

– ¿Necesito aplicar métodos de tortura para que confieses?

Castiel abrió los ojos algo alarmado ante la seriedad con la que Altair había lanzado sus palabras, por un segundo de verdad se creyó que lo haría... de hecho, le creía capaz. Se movió algo nervioso sobre el alfeizar de la ventana en la que estaba sentado, sin saber bien que decir.

– Me mentiste sobre lo que pasó en la noche de la taberna, ¿no es cierto?

– Yo...

– Prometo no enfadarme, ya sé la respuesta. Aun así, me gustaría que confiases en mí y me lo dijeras – Dijo mirándole de reojo un momento y luego volviendo a centrar su mirada en las casas –

– … Sí, te mentí – Confesó mientras agachaba la cabeza – Conocí a alguien y... no puedo quitarme a esa persona de la cabeza desde que regresamos, me salvó de aquel que me hirió en la pierna.

– Es un hombre, ¿cierto?

Castiel volvió a ponerse tenso mientras sentía irremediables ganas de salir huyendo de allí. Nadie aprobaba el amor entre hombres en aquellos lugares tan sagrados y llenos de religión. Se limitó a no contestar y al ver a Altair marcharse se giró rápidamente.

– ¿No dirás nada, verdad? – Dijo en voz alta para que llegasen hasta él sus palabras –

El mentor sólo se giró mirándolo de reojo seriamente y se marchó sin responderle.

_OooOoOoOoOo_

Dean se movió con rapidez levantando del suelo un largo palo con el que bloqueó un ataque directo que venía desde arriba y contraatacando, usó la propia fuerza empleada por el otro para echar hacia la izquierda a su atacante golpeando rápidamente en su espalda, aunque tan suave que apenas le hizo cosquillas.

– Esta vez has tardado un poco más en vencerme – Se rió Sam incorporándose y soltando a un lado el palo que llevaba él mismo en la mano, viendo como su hermano hacía lo mismo – Cosa que me preocupa, ¿te encuentras bien? Tanto alcohol tenía que repercutir en algo.

– Cállate, Sam – Respondió secamente mientras se sentaba en unos sacos de tierra cercanos a ellos –

– Estamos susceptibles esta mañana por lo que se ve – Dijo poniéndose serio –

– ¿Te crees que soy tu mujer, Sam? – Gruñó fijando su mirada en él – Para preocuparte por alguien, que sea de ella, no de mí.

– No estoy para batallitas de palabras de nuevo, Dean, llevas así varios días y ciertamente no hay quien te aguante.

– Lo volveré a repetir, no soy tu mujer Sam, no tienes que aguantarme. Puedes irte en el momento que quieras – Dijo cada vez más molesto, viendo como su hermano apenas se resentía de sus palabras y continuaba mirándole – ¿Qué quieres? Deja de mirarme.

– Quiero que me cuentes que te pasa, desde la noche en la que hubo aquel jaleo en la taberna de Ruby has estado así – Se sentó a su lado tomando uno de los palos entre sus manos – ¿No estarás enfadado porque tuvimos que ayudar a que su taberna no acabara hecha un asco, verdad?

– Claro que no, realmente me daba igual la taberna.

– Pero no te daba igual aquel tipo al que le quitaste la capucha, ¿verdad? – Dijo frunciendo el ceño mirando fijamente a Dean, viendo como éste hacía lo mismo que él enfadándose por momentos – Quieto, respira y luego te enfadas o te puede dar algo. No puedes engañarme, no a mí – Suspiró viendo que la cabezonería de su hermano llegaba hasta límites insospechados. Dean había dejado de mirarle incluso, conteniéndose seguramente el darle una paliza por lo que había dicho –. ¿Era un asesino, verdad? – El silencio y leve tensión del capitan fueron suficiente respuesta para él – Y no sólo no lo detuvimos, si no que lo protegiste con tu vida, lo curaste y lo dejaste escapar.

– ¡Deja de decir idioteces! – Se apresuró a decir mientras se levantaba con tanta fuerza que casi rueda uno de los sacos de tierra hacia el suelo, sintiéndose muy jodido –

Sam le miró durante unos momentos antes de hablar, incorporándose también para quedar por encima de él aunque sabía que el enfado de Dean estaba ya rozando las estrellas.

– Dean, ¿recuerdas las historias que papá nos contaba cuando éramos pequeños? Esa en la que habían muchos dioses donde pasaban cosas muy fantásticas, como que uno lanzaba rayos y otros tenían objetos geniales – Recordó sonriendo levemente –

Aquella pregunta pilló totalmente desprevenido al capitán, que asintió lentamente.

– Años después, un día era de noche y tú estabas durmiendo profundamente. Habías entrenado tanto que estabas exhausto y ni un terremoto te habría despertado. Por el contrario estaba yo, demasiado pequeño como para entrenar y con tanta afán de libros que no dudé ni un segundo en levantarme y colarme en silencio en la pequeña biblioteca de nuestra casa, mamá adoraba estar allí cuando vivía.

Sam bajó un poco el tono al hablar de ella, pero pronto se recompuso.

– Allí encontré muchos muchos libros, de religión la mayoría de ellos. Por supuesto los cuentos que nos contaba papá estaban prohibidos pues iban contra los ideales de que existe un único Dios y bueno, descubrí de dónde los había sacado papá.

– ¿A dónde quieres llegar? – Preguntó Dean sintiéndose totalmente perdido entre recuerdos e historias –

– Escúchame y lo sabrás – Lo calló mientras seguía hablando – Resulta que el libro estaba escondido detrás de la librería, pero sabes que a mí no se me escapa nada – Le guiñó un ojo mientras sonreía abiertamente – Resulta que el escritor, llamado ___Hesíodo_, tenía un libro escrito sobre los dioses griegos y sin que papá lo supiera cada noche me salía a leerlo. En él no sólo descubrí muchas historias más, leí aquellas que papá nunca nos hubiera contado, bastante censurables – Dijo tosiendo levemente – Pero justo por esas, pude ver que antiguamente cualquier tipo de relación era bien vista si en ella había ciertas características. Los dioses se iban con muchas diosas y tenían descendientes de todo tipo, sin embargo a veces el amor estaba por encima de todo y si éste existía, no había que temer el tomarlo. Cuando éste llega sin más y te toca el corazón, hay que luchar por él Dean. Sea quien sea y acabe como sea que vaya a acabar – Terminó observándole directamente –.

Dean se mantuvo en silencio observando como su hermano recogía los palos de entrenamiento y se marchaba por la puerta, dejándolo a él y a sus pensamientos solos.

_OooOoOoOo_

Castiel caminaba con una agilidad asombrosa sobre los tejados de la ciudad con la mirada fija en uno de los objetivos. Habían llegado rumores de nuevo sobre el objeto que tanto buscaban y todos apuntaban a aquellos dos hombres que llevaban en sus manos una caja de madera cuadrada podían saber algo. El asesino vio que aquellos hombres se separaban y mandó a otro asesino que iba con él que se separasen también para seguirlos. Saltó hacia uno de los palos cuadrados que sujetaban las lámparas de aceite de la calle y entrecerró los ojos al ver que aquel desconocido entraba a un granero a escondidas. Observó que había en el tejado un agujero de más o menos su tamaño y corrió tomando impulso saltando hasta el tejado. Cayó en silencio y caminó hasta asomarse con cuidado por la abertura, viendo todo oscuro y en silencio. Se deslizó hacia dentro y a lo lejos vio una pequeña lámpara que iluminaba la caja de madera, colocada en el suelo sin protección alguna. Entrecerró los ojos viendo claramente que era una trampa, pero no podía volver atrás y no era un cobarde, si tenía que enfrentarse lo iba a hacer. Tomó impulso y saltó abajo hasta tocar con sus pies el suelo del granero, acercándose a la caja y abriéndola para ver que estaba vacía.

– Pensé que nunca ibas a hacerlo.

Oyó aquella voz grave y familiar sintiendo que el aire se le escapaba de los pulmones con demasiada rapidez. Lentamente se giró para ver la silueta de Dean, que levantaba el brazo para encender otra de las lámparas dándole luminosidad a la estancia. Castiel se incorporó mirándole fijamente con mucha duda en sus ojos.

– ¿Me has tendido una trampa, verdad? – Dijo cauteloso, sin elevar el tono de voz y manteniendo a mano las cuchillas ocultas que llevaba bajo la manga –

– Sí, y nunca pensé que realmente iba a funcionar pero por lo que veo ha sido todo un éxito – Dean se cruzó de brazos sonriendo con altanería –

– ¿Vienes a matarme esta vez? – Preguntó obviando la ofensa de aquel templario, sintiéndose dolido en el fondo de su ser –

Castiel apenas pudo moverse ni reaccionar cuando vio que Dean se acercaba hasta él rápidamente y lo rodeaba con sus fuertes brazos apretándolo contra él con tanta necesidad que casi se mareó al sentir su cuerpo contra el de aquel hombre. Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y dejando de lado los pensamientos de si era una trampa o no, lo abrazó como si su vida dependiera de ello. Lo había echado demasiado en falta, y sabía que sonaba estúpido pues sólo se habían podido ver una vez pero no le importaba el que pensasen, sólo le importaba aquel cálido abrazo.

– Eres un mal pensado, ¿lo sabías? – Susurró Dean contra su oído respirando tranquilamente – Siempre que me ves te crees que quiero matarte.

– Lo siento... – Se disculpó sintiéndose abochornado por ese detalle. No estaba acostumbrado a que un templario no quisiera matarle, y mucho menos lo estaba a pensar que él tampoco quería acabar con uno –

– Yo no, porque si no fueras así como eres nunca habrías caído en mi falsos rumores y señuelos – Dean se separó para mirarle directamente a aquellos ojos con los que había estado soñando desde que los vio –

– Tú... ¿has hecho todo esto por verme? – Susurró mientras levantaba las manos y lo tomaba de las mejillas, pasando sus dedos por su rostro notándolo suave y sin rastros de aquel bello que días atrás le había raspado la cara. Ese detalle le hizo sonreír más de lo que esperaba –

– Puede ser... – Dean cerró los ojos notando sus caricias – Sí, de hecho sí, es por eso – Confesó – Y eso que ni siquiera sé tu nombre, por eso no pude localizarte de otra manera.

Castiel sonrió por ese detalle, era cierto que nunca le había dicho eso.

– Castiel, ese es mi nombre – Dijo pensando en volver al detalle de porqué estaba allí– ¿Puedo preguntar el porqué me has hecho venir? – Hablaba en susurros mientras sus dedos se movían hacia el pelo de aquel capitán – Porque si no es para matarme, no sé que pensar – Bromeó haciendo aparecer en el rostro de Dean una pequeña sonrisa –

– Para hacer todo lo contrario...

Castiel no se movió al ver que Dean se acercaba hacia él mientras no podía dejar de mirarle a los ojos. Rozó los labios del asesino pasando los suyos de arriba a abajo sobre éstos lentamente, respirando encima pidiéndoles permiso para ser besados. El capitán sonrió de nuevo al ver que Castiel no había dudado ni un momento en abrir sus ojos y en acoger en su boca la dulce lengua de Dean, tímida pero llena de deseo y pasión. Se envolvieron en un necesitado abrazo mientras susurraban sus nombres en los pocos segundos que tenían para respirar y se desnudaban sabiendo que pronto sus bandos notarían la ausencia de cada uno. Antes de que se dieran cuenta estaban tumbados sobre una cama hecha de paja del granero totalmente desnudos, Dean memorizándose a besos el cuerpo que anhelaba poseer.

– Dean... – Jadeó sintiendo la boca de éste jugando con su gran erección en la boca – N-no... tenemos mu... ___aah_... mucho tiempo... – Decía como podía mientras abría más las piernas mientras le miraba totalmente extasiado – Por favor, hazlo...

El capitán le miró el cuerpo lleno de lujuria y pasión por tenerlo así para él, pidiéndole eso. Quería disfrutarlo más, necesitaba tenerlo únicamente para él... pero sabía que no tenían demasiado tiempo. Se puso de rodillas entre sus piernas mientras le tomaba de las caderas y lo levantaba con cuidado observando aquella pequeña hendidura que deseaba lamer, sin contenerse un segundo más bajó su cabeza empezando a pasar la lengua por ella lentamente. Castiel no pudo reprimir aquel ronco gemido que salió desde el fondo de su alma sintiéndose perdido en aquella sensación. Podía sentir la punta de aquel húmedo músculo pasando una y otra vez dejándolo mojado para prepararlo; podía ver la cabeza de Dean entre sus piernas y cómo éste le miraba fijamente a los ojos con tanta pasión que le hacía sentirse el ser más afortunado del mundo; incluso podía oír el sonido de las lamidas húmedas sobre su piel, haciendo que bajase la mano por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su erección masturbándose con necesidad. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás extasiado al notar que uno de los dedos del templario jugar alrededor de su entrada.

– Dime, Cas... – Susurró subiendo con besos por todo su cuerpo hasta quedar cara a cara con él, sin quitar la mano de entre sus piernas tocándole tan íntimamente como estaba haciéndolo – ¿Alguna vez has hecho esto con alguien?

El asesino abrió los ojos, tan húmedos, claros y brillantes que Dean no pudo evitar mirarlos con devoción.

– N-no... sólo tú ahora... – Respondió al oído de éste, haciendo que se estremeciese –

Castiel arqueó la espalda y se contrajo mientras soltaba un jadeo de impresión al notar aquel dedo empezando a colarse en su interior, cuidadoso pero decidido.

– No sabes lo que me gusta eso... – Dijo mientras bajaba su cabeza para volver a besarle –

Perdieron el sentido del tiempo entre los besos que se daban de tal forma que el asesino nunca supo en que momento llegó a tener en su interior aquellos tres dedos preparándolo y dilatándolo. Castiel jadeaba perdido entre todas las sensaciones y suspiró tomando la punta de la erección de Dean entre sus dedos dejándolos húmedos de aquel líquido blanco, haciendo que pudieran deslizarse mejor. El capitán sólo pudo moderse el labio dejando sus dedos quietos, bajando la cabeza para mirar como le estaban acariciando.

– ¿Te gusta? – Castiel susurró la pregunta sin dejar de mover sus dedos ahora por toda la erección, acogiéndola en su mano sin dejar de masajearla –

– Me encanta – Empezó a decir acercándose al oído de éste, moviendo sus caderas alejándolas de la mano del asesino mientras sacaba los dedos dedos del interior de éste, haciéndolo gemir en voz baja – Pero más me gustará cuando esté enterrado en ti... – Dijo lamiéndole la oreja lentamente –

Dean no podía aguantar más la necesidad de poseerle y tomándolo por piernas lo abrió para él penetrándole con cuidado mientras volvía a apresar sus labios besándole para notar los gemidos de Castiel contra su boca. Empezó a mecerse suavemente al principio para hacer que se acostumbrase a él, rodeándole con sus manos apretándolo en un cálido abrazo que el asesino imitó mientras se derretía de placer. Notaba que pronto se iba a correr y quería que su primera vez con Dean fuera memorable, así que puso sus manos en los hombros de éste apartándolo a un lado sin despegarse de él hasta quedar arriba de su cuerpo. Gimió largamente cuando se hundió al completo hasta quedar totalmente sentado, dejando sin respiración al templario.

– Jo-joder... Cas... – Fue lo único que pudo decir mientras se movía lo poco que podía dentro de él, entrecerrando los ojos de placer sin despegar la vista de aquel hermoso hombre que empezaba a cabalgarlo al ritmo que ambos necesitaban –

Dean sintió que estaba apunto de correrse y agarró la erección de Castiel masturbándole mientras se corría en su interior a la vez que éste lo hacía sobre su torso entre gemidos y jadeos dónde el protagonista era el nombre del capitán. Totalmente saciados se abrazaron durante unos minutos para recuperarse.

– Dean... tengo que irme... – Susurró mientras se incorporaba un poco mirándole a los ojos –

– ¿Volveré a verte, verdad? – No pudo evitar preguntar mientras veía que éste se incorporaba un poco –

– Claro que sí, tendrás noticias mías muy pronto – Prometió sonriendo volviendo a dejarse caer sobre Dean para besarlo – Pero ahora tenemos que vestirnos y volver, y yo rezaré porque pueda sentarme en esta semana – Dijo aun sonriendo –

– Lo siento, no pude controlarme – Se disculpó sinceramente viendo como Castiel negaba con la cabeza y volvía a besarle lentamente, quedando tumbado sobre él –

Se separaron y se vistieron rápidamente, quedando uno frente al otro.

– Prometo no tardar en buscarte, no podría estar separado de ti mucho tiempo.

– Yo tampoco podría.

Se acercaron dándose un suave beso, justo cuando se oyó la madeja del tejado crujir. Castiel miró alarmado hacia arriba, viendo la cara de sorpresa de Raphael asomada a la abertura del techo. Éste salió corriendo de allí rápidamente, haciendo que Dean mirase alarmado al asesino.

– Cas, ¿qué...

– ¡Tengo que irme, tengo que atraparlo! – Gritó enfadado mientras se separaba rápidamente de él y saltaba hacia la primera planta del granero, corriendo hacia la abertura y saliendo por ella antes de poder oír las palabras de preocupación de Dean –

Castiel corrió rápidamente detrás de él, y aunque era rápido le llevaba mucho camino de ventaja y el castillo no estaba demasiado lejos. Si alguien se enteraba de su relación con un hombre y encima templario, podrían matarlos a los dos no sin antes hacerles cosas atroces, y él nunca se perdonaría que hicieran daño a Dean. Subió por la montaña que estaba por el lado de las torres, siguiendo a Raphael.

– ¡Por favor, espera!¡Escúchame! – Gritó sabiendo que era inútil intentar que se parase, y menos aquel que sabía que lo odiaba por ser el alumno de Altair –

Cuando lo vio saltar a la torre y entrar a ésta contuvo el aire sintiendo que acababan de ganarse un billete de sólo ida a la muerte más atroz. Saltó de nuevo apenas sin fuerza en las piernas y apoyado en el alfeizar de la ventana se quedó quieto e impactado. Delante de él estaba el cuerpo muerto de Raphael lleno de sangre, y una sombra frente a él. Con la luz de la luna pudo ver quien era y miles de preguntas empezaron a rondar por su cabeza.

– Si no quieres más problemas, vete ahora.

– Altair... – Susurró mirándole –

– Diré que la codicia cegó a Raphael, no es la primera vez que por eso le pasa algo – Comenzó a hablar seriamente – Que luchó contigo y caíste por la torre al mar, entonces tuve que matarlo.

– Pero... ¿porqué? – Preguntó aun sintiéndose extrañado – ¿Porqué asesinar y mentir por mí, Altair?

El mentor se quedó mirándolo seriamente, hasta que levantó un poco la cabeza mirando la luna llena que se alzaba aquella noche en el cielo oscuro.

– Porque si con esto alguien consigue ser feliz y cumplir su misión en la vida, entonces están justificados mis actos – Dijo mientras volvía a mirar a Castiel – Esta no es tu vida aunque tus habilidades dicen lo contrario. Desde pequeño has estado sólo y no es como debes acabar, te observé desde que eras apenas un niño y ya en ese momento lo supe – Dijo tomando el cuerpo de Raphael a sus hombros – A diferencia de mí, esta es mi vida y tengo una misión que hacer. Quiero que tomes un barco con aquel hombre del que te has enamorado y te vayas de este país, porque probablemente no vaya a pasar nada bueno. Ahora, vete.

Castiel asintió viendo como Altair se daba la vuelta sin poder evitar sonreír, sin duda ahora más que nunca supo porqué era el mejor de los asesinos.

_OooOoOoOoO_

Abrió los ojos escuchando el cantar de los pájaros mientras se giraba en la cama, notándola vacía. Bostezó con pereza mientras se levantaba y caminaba por la casa sin importarle su desnudez, sintiendo que el aire empezaba a despertarle un poco más. Se asomó al patio viendo la figura de espaldas de un persona y se acercó hasta él abrazándolo por la espalda mientras le besaba en el cuello lentamente. Oyó una leve risa y levantó la cabeza mirando el amanecer que estaba ocurriendo ante sus ojos.

– ¿Te has levantado para ver salir el sol? – Preguntó Dean abrazándolo más contra él –

– La verdad es que no – Sonrió mientras veía que el templario le miraba a los ojos preguntándole el motivo entonces –. Estoy acostumbrado a levantarme temprano, y al verte al lado mía desnudo quise hacer cosas, pero no quería despertarte así que he salido fuera.

– Así que es eso... – Dean tomó las caderas de Castiel acercándolo más a él, robándole un largo beso – La próxima vez que quieras hacerme algo, hazlo simplemente – Dijo sonriendo mientras le mordía el labio con cuidado –

– Entonces cada día nos vamos a despertar muy temprano – Sonrió apoyando su frente contra él –

– Puede ser, pero no saldremos de la cama así que eso cuenta como estar ___relajándonos_.

Castiel asintió mientras se daba la vuelta de nuevo mirando el amanecer, siendo rodeado de nuevo por los brazos de Dean. Sin duda esa era la vida que quería, el camino que había elegido por sí mismo sin que nadie le impusiera que hacer y sin duda, era la mejor decisión que había tomado en su vida desafiando todo lo que estaba establecido. Porque tal y como él pensaba, para el amor nunca debería haber barreras y tan sólo de pensar que había roto todas, podía sonreír ampliamente de nuevo. Y Dean, supo que el sol más hermoso estaba entre sus brazos.


End file.
